Hepatitis C is a major health problem world-wide. The World Health Organization estimates that 170 million people are chronic carriers of the hepatitis C virus (HCV), with 4 million carriers in the United States alone. In the United States, HCV infection accounts for 40% of chronic liver disease and HCV disease is the most common cause for liver transplantation. HCV infection leads to a chronic infection and about 70% of persons infected will develop chronic histological changes in the liver (chronic hepatitis) with a 10-40% risk of cirrhosis and an estimated 4% lifetime risk of hepatocellular carcinoma. The CDC estimates that each year in the United States there are 35,000 new cases of HCV infection and approximately ten thousand deaths attributed to HCV disease.
The current standard of care is a pegylated interferon/ribavirin combination at a cost of approximately $30,000/year. These drugs have difficult dosing problems and side-effects and do not achieve a sustained virological response in a significant number of diagnosed patients. Pegylated interferon treatment is associated with menacing flu-like symptoms, irritability, inability to concentrate, suicidal ideation, and leukocytopenia. Ribavirin is associated with hemolytic anemia and birth defects.
The overall response to this standard therapy is low; as approximately one third of patients do not respond. Of those who do respond, some relapse within six months of completing 6-12 months of therapy. As a consequence, the long-term response rate for all patients entering treatment is only about 50%. The relatively low response rate and the significant side-effects of current therapy anti-HCV drug treatments, coupled with the negative long term effects of chronic HCV infection, result in a continuing medical need for improved therapy. Antiviral pharmaceuticals to treat RNA virus diseases like HCV are few, and as described above are often associated with multiple adverse effects.
A number of publications have described NS5B inhibitors useful in the treatment of hepatitis C infection. See, e.g., International Publication No. WO 2008/124450 (disclosing certain 5,6-dihydro-1H-pyridin-2-one compounds); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0031852 (describing [1,2-b]pyridazinone compounds); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0189602 (disclosing certain pyridazinones); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0252785 (disclosing selected heterocyclics); and International Publication Nos. WO 03/059356, WO 2002/098424, and WO 01/85172 (each describing a particular class of substituted thiadiazines).
While there are, in some cases, medicines available to reduce disease symptoms, there are few drugs to effectively inhibit replication of the underlying virus. The significance and prevalence of RNA virus diseases, including but not limited to chronic infection by the hepatitis C virus, and coupled with the limited availability and effectiveness of current antiviral pharmaceuticals, have created a compelling and continuing need for new pharmaceuticals to treat these diseases.